User blog:Kronika X Cetrion/Romance of the Three Kingdoms characters with similarities to other heroes: Lu Lingqi
This is Lu Lingqi (Lu Bu's daughter). And these are the heroes and heroines who are similar to her. Character_image_360x480_Ava.png|Ava Prentis (Nexo Knights) Render-_Sam_1.png|Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) EileenVF5.jpg|Eileen (Virtua Fighter series) Alice Hardy.jpeg|Alice Hardy (Friday the 13th series) Lotsa.jpg|Lotsa Heart Elephant (The Care Bears series) Tumblr m9g9z98blk1qa3oco.jpg|Kim (The Care Bears Movie) 14008025-9B6B-4238-91DD-4F2E1E6ABC24.jpeg|Baby Hugs Bear (The Care Bears Battle the Freeze Machine) Gig-care-bears-journey-to-joke-a-lot-24.9.jpg|Gig (Care Bears Journey to Joke-a-Lot) Pepper_Clark.jpg|Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) Rock_that_hairdo_by_zebeckras-d46vhza.png|Morgana Macawber (Darkwing Duck) Cassie_Render.png|Cassie Cage (Mortal Kombat series) Carmensandiego.jpg|Carmen Sandiego (Carmen Sandiego 2019) Teen_titans_judas_contract_raven_transparent_by_13josh16-dazhfs0.png|Raven (DC Universe) Penny_Peterson.png|Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) Ashleyspinelli.jpg|Ashely Spinelli (Recess) Yumi-0.jpg|Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Xenovia.jpg|Xenovia Quarta (High School DXD) Princess-mononoke-princess-mononoke-16450786-1024-768.jpg|San (Princess Mononoke) Buttercupyeppa.png|Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) Dorothy_Gale.jpg|Dorothy Gale (The Wizard of Oz) Zecora_high-res-(n1299641518400).png|Zecora (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) Meg_Griffin.png|Meg Griffin (Family Guy) Iris(anime).png|Iris (Pokemon series) Draculaura.jpg|Draculaura (Monster High) Dorothy_Ann.jpg|Dorothy Ann (The Magic School Bus) SidneyPrescott001.jpg|Sidney Prescott (Scream) Claire from jurassic world.png|Claire Dearing (Jurassic World) Zia Rodriguez.jpg|Zia Rodriguez (Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom) 4785641918 d408b00faa.jpg|Ellie Sattler (Jurassic Park) Fallen kingdom blue the velociraptor v3 by sonichedgehog2-dc9x53o.png|Blue (Jurassic World) Ellie (2).png|Ellie (The Last of Us) Lara Croft 2015.png|Lara Croft (Tomb Raider 2013) Alice-alice-kingsleigh-30354242-1178-1450.jpg|Alice Kingsleigh (Alice in Wonderland and Alice Through The Looking Glass) Sarah.png|Sarah Harding (Jurassic Park series) Jill Valentine Resident Evil 3.jpg|Jill Valentine (Resident Evil series) Ryuuko Matoi.png|Ryuko Matoi (Kill la Kill) Kiaralookback.png|Kiara (The Lion King) Ashi's New Look.png|Ashi (Samurai Jack) GoGo Suit back Render.png|Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) Lisa Rogan.jpg|Lisa Rogan (The House of the Dead series) DanVsElise.png|Elise (Dan Vs.) Android 18 (0).png|Android 18 (Dragon Ball series) Android 21 (Good) Majin Form Hero DBF.png|Android 21 (Dragon Ball series) Ellen Yin.gif|Ellen Yin (Batman series) TDA DIY Char Gwen.png|Gwen (Total Drama) Haruka.jpg|Haruka (Hikari Sentai Maskman) NozomiArt.png|Nozomi Harasaki (Shenmue series) Enchanted Giselle 2.jpg|Giselle (Enchanted) Layla2.jpg|Layla Williams (Sky High) Me Bear.jpg|Me Bear (The Care Bears Big Wish Movie) Judy_Hopps_pose_render.png|tJudy Hopps (Zootopia) Barbie in the Nutcracker Clara.png|Clara (Barbie in the Nutcracker) BarbieRapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel (Barbie as Rapunzel) Odette-Official-Still.jpg|Princess Odette (Barbie of Swan Lake) Anneliese.png|Princess Anneliese (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) Queen Erika.png|Queen Erika (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) Annika.png|Princess Annika (Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus) Genevieve.jpg|Princess Genevieve (Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses) Rosella.jpg|Princess Rosella (Barbie as the Island Princess) Luciana2.png|Princess Luciana (Barbie as the Island Princess) Liana12.png|Princess Liana (Barbie & The Diamond Castle) Melody_Barbie-0.png|Melody (Barbie & The Diamond Castle) Merliah_Summers.png|Merliah Summers (Barbie in A Mermaid Tale series) Blair_Willows_School_Uniform_V2.jpg|Blair Willows (Barbie: Princess Charm School) LadyRoyalDelancy.png|Delancy Devin (Barbie: Princess Charm School) Index-1.png|Angie (Level Up) Jumanji1995hdtv720pengh.jpg|Sarah Whittle (Jumanji) In Rio 2.png|Jewel (Rio) Abigail Chase Natl Treasure DK.jpg|Abigail Chase (National Treasure) Zoe Plummer.jpg|Zoe Plummer (The Pacifier) Lisa (Zathura).jpg|Lisa (Zathura) HeroGirl.jpg|Hero Girl (The Polar Express) Jenny Foxworth.png|Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) 0CD387EC-F8EF-4BC2-B45A-94D67BF5A808.png|Jenny Bennett (Monster House) 200683-2653-clp-950.jpg|Holly Jollimore (Casper's Haunted Christmas) Wonder-movie-olivia.png|Via Pullman (Wonder) Imageclarice.jpg|Clarice (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) 575A5EC4-B1F7-41AB-A666-5EAFF902B081.png|Mona (Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas) Courtney Babcock.png|Courtney Babcock (Paranorman) Coraline Jones.png|Coraline Jones (Coraline) Wish-bear-care-bears-journey-to-joke-a-lot-26.7.jpg|Wish Bear (Care Bears) Velma 1.png|Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo series) Whip-kofxiv.png|Whip (SNK series) Zr5Yk1L.jpg|Naotora Ii (Sengoku BASARA) Yuria.jpg|Yuria (Fist of the North Star) Skylar.jpg|Skylar Storm (Mighty Med) Iroha queensgate.jpg|Iroha (Samurai Shodown series) Elektra Natchios (Earth-701306) Poster.jpg|Elektra (Daredevil/Elektra Movie) ElektraPoster.png|Elektra (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Charlie-and-lola-51a9b41a32342.png|Lola Sonner (Charlie and Lola) 9FF420DE-C336-407A-9914-C71C720B2845.png|Zowie Polie (Rolie Polie Olie) 5C788308-0F3E-42AB-94A0-ED482F9CE8BC.png|Francine Frensky (Arthur) ElenaOfAvalor.png|Princess Elena (Elena of Avalor) B93417AA-20E8-4881-ACFE-1FAB7E7244A0.png|Mitzi (The Koala Brothers) Haru Yoshioka.jpg|Haru Yoshioka (The Cat Returns) Catwoman.png|Catwoman (DC Super Hero Girls) DOA6 Ayane Render.png|Ayane (Dead or Alive) 20190120 143716.jpg|Alita (Battle Angel Alita) Daisy SSBU.png|Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros) Blaster Sabine Render.png|Sabine Wren (Star Wars series) Yuuri.timepink.jpg|Yuri (Mirai Sentai Timeranger) JayneMagdalene.png|Jayne Magdalene (Bionic Commando series) 695f-fymrqmp9442911.jpg|Purple Orchid (The Monkey King: Quest for the Sutra) Nie Xiaoqian 2003.jpg|Nie Xiaoqian (A Chinese Ghost Story 2003) EDB2414E3805w513h663.jpeg|Situ Jing (My Bratty Princess) Lynn Bodies at Rest.png|Lynn (Bodies at Rest) Category:Blog posts